1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically changing the channel so that, when a user is watching a terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) program on the move, the user can watch the same program without interruption even if he/she moves between different broadcast areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, when a user watching a DMB program moves between different broadcast areas, the same program may no longer be available or broadcast of the program may be on another channel. If the user wants to keep watching the same program, the user must manually search for the channel. Even if the user has found the broadcast channel, the user cannot instantly select the previously watched channel. More particularly, the user is informed of the all of the channels available one after another so that the user can select the desired channel.
However, this method has a problem in that, if the user has moved between areas having different broadcast channels without noticing such a difference, the user cannot watch the same program any longer. Even if the user has noticed that the broadcast channel has changed, the user cannot watch the corresponding program until the user manually finds the desired broadcast channel which take time.